Un pacto con Nekomata
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Naruto va a El Bosque de la Muerte, y hace un pacto con Nibi, el bijuu de dos colas, para que consiga lo que mas desea, el regreso de cierto Uchicha, pero todo tiene sus riesgos y sus consecuencias. SasuNaru 2º capitulo
1. El principio, el pacto

Aquí otras de mi paranoyas Esta vez muy original y con aventuras y SasuNaru de por medio ¡Cuánto adoro esta prejita! Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimers: **Naruto pertenece al harem de Masashi Kishimoto, por desgracia T.T

**Un pacto con Nekomata**

Continuó caminando como llevaba haciendo una semana, sin parar ni para comer, ni para descansar, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Jiraiya cayó agotado, hacía ya un día de aquello.

Los que conocen a Naruto, saben que una de sus mejores cualidades, es que no se detiene hasta que alcanza su objetivo, y esta o iba a ser una excepción. Al menos no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca de cumplir lo que hacía ya tanto tiempo que intentaba, aunque su cuerpo le dijese lo contrario, aunque el aire ya casi no le llevaba a los pulmones, aunque sus piernas no pudieran caminar mas, aunque estuviera exhausto.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y se precipitó contar el suelo, chocando violentamente contra él, intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, sus extremidades parecían no querer responder, sus piernas estaban tan magulladas, que podía ver el hueso en algunas zonas de ellas, estaban en carne viva.

-Eres un burro – le insultó alguien que lo alzó.

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no puedo, ni siquiera podía identificar aquella voz, su cerebro ya no respondía, ya no le llegaba aire, no podía pensar, todo se volvía oscuro por momento, hasta que lo que quedó fue la absoluta oscuridad.

- We´re fighting dreamers...- cantaba una voz – Right here! Right now! – seguía cantando.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué le dolía todo? ¿Quién estaba cantando? Estaba tan tremendamente confuso, lo último que recordaba era todo negro, y lo anterior a eso era... No lo recordaba, nada parecía funcionar en su cuerpo, no era capaz ni de mover un mísero músculo.

-¡Maldición! – gimió abatido.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – le preguntó una voz masculina.

Esa voz le sonaba mucho, la había escuchado antes, le era muy familiar, pertenecía a alguien que conocía muy bien pero... ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¡Arg! ¡Maldito cerebro! ¡Quería que funcionase!

-Entiendo – se dio por enterado – Te echaré una mano.

Escuchó como se levantó y tomó algo del suelo, algo poco pesado por la facilidad con la que lo cogió. Caminó hacia él con el peso incluido y...Sintió como algo frío y húmedo, mundialmente llamado agua, caer encima de él.

Todo funcionó en ese momento como auto-defensa, su cuerpo reaccionó, se incorporó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, identificando todo lo que había a su alrededor, ya lo recordaba todo y su cuerpo estaba al cien por cién.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Ero-senin? – preguntó enfadado.

-Por que tu cuerpo estaba colapsado – respondió sin inmutarse de sus amenazas el senin.

-¡Me has tirado un cubo de agua! – protestó el singular rubio.

-Ya me he fijado – dijo como si nada el peliblanco.

-Pero... – quiso protestar - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó de repente mirando a todos lados con energía.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto – le pidió levantándose del suelo – Estamos cerca.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí parados? – le cuestionó gritando mucho y agitando los brazos.

-¡Por qué estoy discutiendo contigo! – le respondió enseñándole el puño - ¡No me enfades qué te lo comes! – le amenazó.

-Ya... – le ignoro intentando situarse – ¡Partamos! – chilló bien alto.

-¡Tenemos qué descansar! – le recordó.

Antes de que el sensei del kitsume acabara la frase, Naruto ya estaba corriendo entusiasmado, su sueño estaba por cumplirse, estaba tan cerca... tanto que casi podía tocarle, lo único que separaba a Naruto y su sueños eran varios kilómetros, ¡Ya faltaba poco! Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando tener una oportunidad como aquella... ¡Apenas podía creer qué fuese real! Su anhelo estaba a unas zancadas de distancia.

Alzó el brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia el horizonte, como intentando tocar el sol para quemarse y ver que no estaba soñando, por fin podría alejarle de él, apartarle de las tinieblas, darle una razón por la que vivir, podría llenar su corazón... Sólo tenía que hacerlo bien, darle lo que quisiera a cambio y podría traerle de vuelta.

-¡Naruto! – le llamó el pervertido - ¡Ve más despacio!

-¡Jamás! Nunca me detuve cuando me dijiste que era inútil, cuando sabía que sería imposible – gritó aún corriendo – No me pidas que me detenga cuando estoy apunto de conseguirlo – le pidió mientras sonreía.

Hacía ya muchos años que Naruto no sonreía de aquella manera, a sus veinte años había dejado de sonreír tanto, seguía sonriendo, pero no de aquella manera por que no encontraba razones para hacerlo, las perdió todas el día que cierto Uchicha abandonó Konoha para no volver jamás, desde ese día se prometió que le traería de vuelta, aunque todo se pusiese en su contra, no le importaba, lo conseguiría.

-Jamás cambiarás... – susurró para sí el senin mientras corría - ¡Come algo al menos! – le gritó tirándo a Naruto algo de comida.

Mientras seguían corriendo, y comiendo, cruzaron las afueras de la ciudad oculta de la lluvia, donde la gente se quedaba mirándolos por su aspecto. Después de dejar atrás esta aldea siguieron corriendo por una gran llanura, hasta que divisaron al final del todo, un inmenso bosque.

-Por fin – sonrío con una mueca pícara.

-Tranquilidad Naruto – le pidió mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

Una hora más tarde, delante de ellos se erguía un enorme bosque frondoso, de árboles robustos y de un verde muy intenso. Naruto los miraba con excitación, llevaba tanto tiempo buscando aquel maldito bosque... Y por fin lo tenía delante, y con él todo lo que deseaba.

-Naruto, sabes muy bien que tendrás que entrar solo – le recordó con cierta tristeza.

-Lo sé Ero-senin – admitió mirando el suelo – Sé que entrar en "El bosque de la Muerte" donde habita _Nekomata, _bijuu de dos colas, y hacer un trato con él, no es una idea muy brillante.

-Y sabrás también, que sino vuelves en dos días, ni dos noches, le contaré todo a Tsunade, vendrá a buscarte y será tu última travesura.

-Lo sé – dijo tristemente – También sé que esta es la última oportunidad, y que sino lo consigo, ya no puedo olvidarme en lo de salvar a Sasuke – recitó de memoria.

- Solo quería asegurarme que conocías los riesgos – le dijo dándole un palmadita en la espalda – Ya puedes ir.

Olvidando lo anteriormente dicho, Naruto dio un paso, sonriéndo, presentía que esta vez lo conseguiría, que después de ocho años, esta vez había acertado, cumpliría su sueño, junto con lo de convertirse en Hokage, pero sabía que eso podría conseguirlo entrenando mucho y con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo de su excompañero de equipo... Era casi imposible.

Fue ese casi el que lo impulsó a no rendirse, sino hace años que hubiera perdido ese brillo que tenía en los ojos, aquel que lo convertía en aquel chiquillo, de doce años que siempre se peleaba con su mejor amigo, y que intentaba conquistar el corazón de cierta chica con el pelo rosa.

-Naruto – le llamó con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alzando la voz molesto.

-No te sobrexcites – le recomendó.

-No te preocupes por mí, pervertido – lo tranquilizó – Ya sé cuidarme solito.

Sin ninguna palabras más, por parte de ninguno de los dos, Naruto se internó en el peligroso y oscuro bosque, donde se escondían sus deseos.

Dejó de caminar a dos pasos de su destino, mirando jadeando la cueva que tenía ante él. Cayó de rodillas, dejándose tiempo para recuperarse, no sabía lo que habría dentro, ni contra lo que tendría que pelear, necesitaba fuerzas.

-No te detengas ahora, Naruto – se ordenó a sí mismo – No te rindas ahora que tienes el cielo a dos pasos – se obligó a levantarse.

Cogió aire y se levanto lentamente, rezando para que no le fallaran ahora, volvió a caminar, sin parar de jadear por el cansancio, hacía un día y medio más o menos que había entrado allí, hasta que encontró la maldita cueva donde se escondía el Nibi.

En la cueva se escuchaba el silencio y sus pasos, apenas se veía nada. Hizo un justsu y creó una pequeña llama en su mano, que le alumbró el camino, hasta llegar al fondo de ella, mientras una sonrisa se volvía a dibujar en su rostro, observo "La capilla de la muerte", donde estaba encerrado el Nekomata.

Apenas dio un paso cuando, un apenas audible eco, de sus pasos, se propagó por la sala, despertando al enorme gato monstruoso que tenía delante.

-¿Quién se atreve a despertarme? – preguntó enseñando sus colmillos el gato.

-Yo – le dijo en un tono arrogante.

-¿Quién te crees qué eres para hablar así al gran Nekomata? – le interrogó abriendo su tercer ojo.

-Uzumaki Naruto – le informó sin incomodarse por su cercanía.

-Podría deborar ahora mismo tu alma – pensó en alto.

-Pero no lo harás – le casi ordenó mirando a la criatura con intensidad.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó estallando en una sonora carcajada –Eres un simple humano, serías una simple alma más, eres demasiado débil para mí – presumió amenzándole con su tercer ojo.

-Te equivocas en las dos cosas – afirmó cortante.

-No lo hago – quiso concluir la conversación echándose encima de él.

-Claro que sí – le esquivó – Primero, no soy un " simple humano", hay gente que no me considera humano y soy más poderoso que tú – le dijo sin mirar al gran gato

-¿Más poderoso qué yo? – se rió- ¿Quién te crees qué eres? – le preguntó

-El Kuyybi, para empezar – le enseñó sus ojos de demonio.

-¿Qué quieres maldito demonio? – le preguntó nervioso el Nibi.

-Eres la mascota del Dios de la Muerte ¿no? – le interrogó-

-Si... – afirmó tajante.

-¿Podrías conseguirme un favor? – le preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Por qué tendría qué hacerlo? – dijo con arrogancia.

-Por que sino te mataré – le recordó con frialdad.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? – se resignó

-Quiero que hagas que él vuelva – le dijo lazando al gato la antigua bandana de Sasuke.

-Interesante – afirmó cogiendo lo que le habían lanzado - ¿Es todo lo qué quieres?

-Si – confesó.

-Por mucho que sea el gato de El Dios de la muerte... – hizo una pausa – Tengo poder sobre las almas de personas muertas – añadió.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – perdió la apciencia.

-Que no puedo cambiar la voluntad de nadie – le aclaró.

-¿NO PUEDES HACER NADA? – estalló de rabia.

-Yo no he dicho eso – ronrroneó bajando las orejas asustado.

-¿Cómo? – detuvo su agresividad.

-NO puedo cambiarle, pero puedo llevarte al principio de todo, a la raíz del problema para que tu lo arregles – le dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le cuestionó.

-¿Aceptas o no? Tienes la oportunidad que verle de nuevo – le tentó – A cambio... me debrás una...

Dudó unos instantes, pero sin dejarle ver al Nibi ninguna debilidad por su parte, no sabía a quese refería exactamente aquel gato, pero le estaba dando la opción de poder verle, de poder recuperarle, de poder traerle de vuelta..

-Acepto – le dijo temerario

-Nuestro pacto – dijo abriendo su ojo - ¡Queda sellado! – gritó.

Después de que aquel gato gritase aquello, un sello apareció en su nuca, para segurarse de que el pacto se cumpliese, y después todo se oscureció ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Dónde aparecería? ¿Había echo bien?


	2. El funeral

Aquí dejo la 2º parte de mi paranoia, que por cierto se me ocurrió cuando me puse enferma, eso explica muchas ¿no? Espero que les guste Me salió más larguillo que el prólogo, son 2.700 palabras, más o menos. Si quieren pueden dejarme alguna recomendación, por si quieren un poco de aventura, humor, romance...menos drama me encanta escribir sobre eso. Siento la tardanza, fanfiction no me dejaba subir T.T.

**Disclaimers: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi-neechan que es un cielo y creo a la cosa más linda del mundo y parte del extranjero ¡Mi Naru-chan!

Además gracias a él existe el SasuNaru o el NaruSasu.

**Capítulo 1:**El funeral

¡Maldición! Le dolía todo, y todo estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba a nada ni a nadie ¿Dónde demonios le había mandado el maldito Nekomata? ¿Qué le había hecho? Antes no estaba tan magullado, estaba igual de agotado, pero al menos podía moverse, mal pero podía, y tenía chacra, no como ahora, que apenas podía respirar por la falta de energía por mucho que lo intentase.

Se juró que, en cuando pudiera al menos moverse y respirar sin dificultad, iría de nuevo a "El Bosque de la Muerte", buscaría a ese bijuu de dos colas y, primero le arrancaría las colas lenta y dolorosamente, y cuando hubiese visto que había sufrido lo que él en ese momento, le torturaría un poco mas por diversión. Le mataría, no había sentido tanto dolor, ni de esa manera tan concreta, desde aquella pelea con el Shukaku, el bijuu de una sola cola.

-Muévete maldito – se ordenó a sí mismo con pesadez - ¡He dicho qué te muevas! – se volvió a gritar.

Intentó levantarse, no le sirvió de nada, intentó mover los brazos, tampoco pudo, ni siquiera mover el músculo. Cansado de intentar cosas, y no conseguirlas, probó a acumular chacra, el poco que había conseguido acumular tras varios minutos de reposo, y abrió los ojos, viéndolo todo borroso y demasiado luminoso al principio, consecuencias de llevar, no se sabe cuanto tiempo, con los ojos contra el suelo y llenos de arena.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? – se preguntó esperando a que todo se aclarara.

Todo se va aclarando poco a poco, veía tierra, tierra removida y árboles al fondo, árboles bastante destrozado y parecía estar en una especie de cráter ¿Había caído desde el cielo?¿Lo había provocado él al caer? ¿Y desde qué altura si le hubieran tirado? Prestó un poco más de atención, y pudo divisar una persona a lo lejos, una persona de cabellos rojizos y de constitución débil, parecía haber recibido una real paliza, aquel panorama le sonaba de algo, la verdad es que le era demasiado familiar.

Reservó un poco más de chacra, perdiendo así varios minutos, intentando concentrarse todo lo que podía en aquella situación. Cuando consiguió acumular lo suficiente, se incorporó torpemente, tropezando con cosas del suelo, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos para limpiárselos. ¿De qué le sonaba aquello? Recordaba haber visto esa situación antes ¡Un momento! ¿Quién era aquel pelirrojo? ¿Qué era esa tinaja con forma de calabaza? Podía ser...¡Eso era imposible! ¿Dónde le había llevado el Nibi? ¿Podía hacer eso el Nekomata? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su poder entonces?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? – le preguntó el pelirrojo en un tono borde.

-Fuerte – repitió el rubio recordando lo que paso aquel día

- ¡No pienso desaparecer! – gritó de nuevo el chico con desaliento. - ¡No quiero desaparecer! – deseó con fuerza desesperadamente.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Eso no era posible! ¡Tenía qué ser una alucinación! Por la falta de sangre o cualquier cosa, pero... Ya hacía ¿Cuánto?¿Ocho años de eso? ¡No podía estar reviviéndolo! ¿Todo lo qué había pasado había sido un sueño? ¿Estaba loco? Era una posibilidad, aunque...¡La marca qué le hizo el Nekomata! Se puso la mano en la cuna, sintiendo el hinchazón del tatuaje, tenía la forma del gato de dos colas, parecía estar en posición de ataque, le era difícil adivinarlo sin verlo, además quemaba como el fuego .

-Entonces... – murmuró para sí de nuevo – Eso significa... – intentó organizar sus pensamientos.

A eso se refería el bijuu de dos colas, aquel maldito demonio no podía cambiar la voluntad de Sasuke, él no podía cambiar a las personas, pero sí podía llevarle al principio de todo, a cuando el Uchicha acabó de perder la cordura. Así podría arreglarlo desde la raíz, por así decirlo, y hacer que entrara en razón y convencerle de que tenía algo más que aquella maldita venganza.

Desde luego, no era el principio, no fue cuando todo empezó, que fue cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, pero no estaba nada mal para empezar. Tendría una segunda oportunidad, una opción para conseguir que Sasuke no les traicionara y además...¡Podría volver a verle! ¡Verle después de tantos años!¡Pelearse con el con él! ¡Oír su melodiosa voz! Volver... a tocar su cálida piel...

-¡Me niego a desaparecer! – chilló alterado de nuevo el chico que tenía delante.

Debía hacer algo, Gaara se estaba descontrolando, como hacía ocho años, pero hacía ocho años, consiguió que cambiara, consiguió hacerle entrar en razón, tanto que al año siguiente, se convirtió en Kazekage y casi murió varias veces por defender a la aldea oculta de la arena. ¿Qué le dijo esa vez? ¿Cómo le hizo cambiar? ¡Recuerda! En esa época no era tan inteligente como lo era ahora, tenía mucha experiencia en manipular mentes ¡Tenía qué pensar algo!¡Ahora era más astuto!

-¡No lo haré! – gritó todavía más alto.

Se levantó, tropezando con todo con lo que se encontraba, mientras él le gritaba que no se acercara una y otra vez con angustia. Cayó a su lado, sin apenas ya chacra, recordando lo que le había dicho en aquella situación, se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado...Aquellos recuerdos le seguían encogiendo el corazón, como el pelirrojo antes de que le quitara el velo de sus ojos.

-El dolor de la soledad – le susurró entristeciéndose, recordando sus maltratos – Lo conozco, lo entiendo tan bien como tú, pero ahora tengo personas que me importan, al igual que tú, si les intentas hacer daño, te detendré no me importa como, pero lo haré – le aseguró enseñando mis ojos de demonio con fiereza- No tocarás lo que quiero. – rugió débilmente.

No eran las mismas palabras que dijo la última vez, pero valdrían igual, Gaara estaba igual se perplejo y sorprendido, no sabía que hacer, no le comprendía, no entendía por que se preocupaba por él, por que era tan amable. Aunque ahora Naruto tuviera ocho años mas, aquellos recuerdos le dolían igual, seguían dañándole, aunque llevase años intentando olvidar aquellos sentimientos.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por lo demás? – preguntó como la última vez.

-Por que me rescataron de la soledad, me aceptaron, todo ellos – le respondió jadeando por el cansancio – Me sacaron de la soledad.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, el agotamiento se notaba en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos podía más, la pelea con Gaara y la pelea con el Nibi, le habían agotado física y psicológicamente, sobre todo esto último, al tener que rememorar recuerdos olvidados y dolorosos, después de tanto tiempo intentando reprimirlos, para que no le influyera, ni le hiciera débil.

-Ya basta Naruto – le indicó una familiar voz.

Al rubio se le escaparon varias lágrimas, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo volver a escuchar aquella voz, y ahora no podía verle, estaba demasiado agotado, quería verle, una vez más, antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad, antes de que todo desapareciera y resultase ser un sueño, y resultase también que había perdido su última oportunidad.

-Sakura está bien – fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia – Ya puedes descansar.

Unos pitidos rondaban en su cabeza, sonaban insistentes y periódicos ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Había sido un sueño y ahora estaba en el hospital? Si era así, ya había agotado su última oportunidad, jamás podría volver a nombrar la búsqueda de Sasuke, se tendría que rendir en cumplir su sueño, y aceptar que nunca le volvería a ver, que definitivamente les había traicionado, que había abandonado Konoha para siempre.

Pasos, escuchaba pasos, y cada vez esos pasos estaban más y más cerca, seguramente serían los de Tsunade-sama, que iría a echarle la bronca, por ser un estúpido y hacer cosas problemáticas, como diría Shikamaru,y después de cuatro horas de repetirle que no debería haber hecho aquello, se le abrazaría y le diría que jamás lo volviese a hacer, luego se iría, no sin antes decirle una vez más que aquello tendría sus consecuencias.

Los pasos llegaron hasta la puerta, Naruto cogió aire, esperando lo que se le avecinaba, la mano se posó en el pomo y lo giró, sin hacer ruido, entró en pocos pasos, dando grandes, pero ligeras zancadas, hasta que la persona que había entrado, quedó en frente del lateral de la cama, en silencio, como esperando a que despertara o que dijese algo.

-No te pongas así – le suplicó el rubio – Ya sé que hice el idiota Tsunade-bachan, ya me conoces yo soy así- dijo sin abrir aún los ojos.

-¿Tsunade-bachan? – repitió una voz masculina - ¿Qué demonios dices baka? – le preguntó una voz muy familiar.

El rubio se quedó pensativo, intentando que lo que acababa de pasar entrara en su cerebro, y este a su vez lo procesara. Si la voz que había oído, era de Sasuke, había tres posibilidades: La primera, que se hubiera vuelto totalmente loco, y todo el mundo le sonase como a él; La segunda, que Sasuke hubiera vuelto a Konoha, y que la Hokage no le hubiera matado: O la tercera, que lo del Nibi fuera cierto.

La verdad era que todas las posibilidades eran casi imposibles, por no decir nulas y disparatadas, pero alguna tenía que ser cierta. Para saber cual de las tres era más probable, tendría que ver si tenía aquella cicatriz en el brazo, que se hizo con diecisiete años, si la tenía no había vuelto al pasado, entonces sería la opción uno o dos, y si no sería, a la fuerza, la tercera.

-¿No piensas decir nada dobe? – le volvió a preguntar la voz con molestia.

Antes de responderle, Naruto quería asegurarse, lentamente movió su brazo derecho, provocando un estremecimiento por el dolor, y buscó su hombro contrario, buscando la cicatriz sin abrir los ojos, palpando en su hombro, buscó en cada centímetro de su piel, pero no encontró nada, se puso blanco ¿De verdad había vuelto al pasado?¿Cómo aquella película que vio el otro día

Abrió los ojos con timidez, viendo como, efectivamente, el que tenía delante era Sasuke, se incorporó, era un Sasuke muy joven, sin rastro de torturas, ni cicatrices, ni signos de ser propiedad de Orochimaru, ni aquellos signos de tristeza y culpabilidad en su rostro, es más, parecía sonreír de medio lado, parecía estar feliz, parecía haberse olvidado de la venganza.

-¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó sentándose en una banca.

-Nada – dijo entristeciendo.

En ese momento, llegó una linda señorita vestida de blanco, una enfermera, que les dedicó un bonita sonrisa, y miró los goteros de Naruto, puso su fría mano en su frente, comprobando que su temperatura no estaba elevada, observo el monitos que daba pitidos e hizo algo en ese monito y me quitó un par de cables.

-¿Cómo está enfermera? – preguntó el Uchicha dejando de mirarme.

-Bien, - respondió dedicándonos una sonrisa – Esta tarde le daremos el alta – concluyó yéndose.

Volví a mirarle, por mucho que en ese rostro aún no le hubiera traicionado, sus ojos lo decían todo, no podía evitar mirarle con rencor, sus ojos seguían reflejando el dolor, la amargura, la culpa, la sed de venganza, todas aquellas cosas que vio cuando le volvió a ver, tres años después de que le traicionara, sabía que volvería a traicionarle, y sabía que no soportaría volver a ver como le abandonaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? - dijo cuando le vio apretar los puños - ¿Por qué me miras así?

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, se echó hacia delante, cogiendo a Sasuke por el cuello, acercándole para abrazarle por la cintura, dejando al Uchicha totalmente desconcertado. Al principio no supo que hacer, pero después rodeo al rubio con sus brazos, apretándole fuertemente contra él, reconfortando a Naruto en su pecho para intentar tranquilizarle.

-Prométeme que no me abandonarás – le pidió mientras un par de lágrimas caían – Dime que no te irás con Orochimaru.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso? – le preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

-Para conseguir poder, y así matar a tu hermano – le dijo con amargura.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, el moreno no decía nada, parecía haberse quedado petrificado, su expresión no se podía describir con palabras, estaba sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de confusión en sus ojos conocida por pocas personas.

Naruto le miró con tristeza, como previendo que le volvería a traicionar, que acabaría por el camino, y que él no podría hacer nada, su rostro se ensombreció al instante, y apartó a Sasuke de una forma brusca, y sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, con la cabeza gacha, le dolía tanto el pensar que tendría que volver a verlo, de esa manera, totalmente loco por las torturas psicológicas de Orochimaru, aunque el se lo buscó, tuvo la opción de quedarse o de irse.

-Por favor vete – le pidió sin levantar la cabeza – Necesito descansar.

Sin rechistar Sasuke se fue, intentando no hacer ruido mientras le miraba perplejo, jamás le había visto de esa manera, ¿Qué es lo qué le sucedía para que hubiera perdido su entusiasmo? Se veía tan abatido, como si hubiera pasado mil penalidades en unos años que aún no habían pasado.

_-No la fastidies Naruto – le decía una voz._

_Un gato monstruoso apareció en su sueño, en un fondo grisáceo, rodeado de almas pertenecientes al Nibi. El gato le miraba con intensidad, como intentando decirle algo sólo con la mirada. Sus ojos rojos escrutaron en la oscuridad, al tiempo que enseñaba sus dientes y sus colas se movían al son de las palabras que pronunciaba._

-Te he dado una oportunidad – le recordó aquella voz con molestia –No te daré ninguna más.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó una Naruto que en el sueño era pequeño y débil._

_-Hicimos un trato – añadió amenazante._

–_Lo sé- admitió extrañado – Aún lo recuerdo._

_- No he gastado mi tiempo para que te rindas ahora – resopló con fastidio – Sería lo que me faltaría – volvió a resoplar._

_-¿Por qué me ayudas? –le interrogo corriendo hacia él._

_-Cuando hago un pacto, lo cumplo hasta el final – aclaró cogiendo su chaleco levantándole hasta que llegara a la altura de sus ojos – Pero pediré lo propio de ti – sonrió con maldad._

_-Me lo imaginaba...- le miró con desconfianza – Esto me costará caro_

_-Y tanto – admitió sonriente – Reconduce a Sasuke de una vez para que yo pueda pedir lo que deseo – le exigió relamiéndose. _

_Sus colas se agitaron, haciendo que su chacra negro inundara la estancia, haciendo que no viera nada, momentos después el Nekomata le soltó, haciendo que se precipitara con el vacío que había allí mientras varias almas giraban a su alrededor. _

-¡Naruto! – le despertó una voz.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó levantándose asustado.

-Lo siento – murmuró cierto Uchicha con resentimiento – Sólo quería decirte que si vas a venir al funeral de Sarutobi – susurró nervioso.

-¡Claro Sasuke-baka! – afirmó volviendo a su tono alegre- ¿Me acompañas? – le preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Vale...- le dijo con timidez - Te esperó fuera – le revolvió el pelo.

Después de incordiar un poco a el rubio, salió de la habitación con rapidez, y Naruto se vistió con su típico chándal naranja, se peinó un poco, y se puso la cinta de la villa oculta de la hoja en el cuello, con cuidado de no dañarla, siempre había dorado aquella bandana, fue una pena que se destrozara en sus entrenamientos.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó el kitsume sonriendo.

-Esta bien – afirmó echando a andar el moreno.

Le resultaba tan triste, tener que revivir aquello de nuevo...¿Quién le mandaría a él a volver al pasado?¡Tendría que volver vivir ocho años de su vida! Paciencia es lo que necesitaba, estaba con Sasuke, tenía una misión, ahora era más adulto, de espíritu, porque de cuerpo era un chaval de doce años, ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca, entendía mejor que nunca él por qué se sacrificó el tercer Hokage para salvar Konoha, y a todo los ideales que perduraban allí, entendía mejor que nunca la misión que tenía allí.


End file.
